For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-157783 (Patent Document 1) discloses a communication system in which loopback information is added to an operation maintenance management frame to set an MEP/MIP at each port, and thereby capable of suppressing cost at each port and detecting a communication device having a fault due to a physical failure or transfer setting error in the device.